


Chloé Bourgeois: Part Time Baby-Sitter

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Big sister Chloé, Character Development, Chloè redemption, Chloé Bourgeois Character Development, Chloé Bourgeois deserved better than canon, Happy Family, Shenanigans, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: While battling high school and occasionally supervillian, Chloé has to face her biggest challenge yet... being a responsible older sister.Inspired by The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier series by Ronoken
Relationships: André Bourgeois/Caline Bustier, Chloé Bourgeois & Caline Bustier, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Chloé Bourgeois: Part Time Baby-Sitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467900) by [Ronoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken). 



> As someone who has a sibling more than 10 years younger than me, I had to write this.  
> I know it sounds cliche, but having to take care of younger siblings really does make you more responsible and aware. I think Chloé, who is already on her redemption arc, could become a better person.  
> ...  
> This takes place a little over two years after the fic its inspired by, in the same verse.

Chloé had never felt stress until she had to babysit her two-year old sister.

-Scratch that-

Chloé _had_ felt stress, but nothing quite at that level. 

Camille was insane. Psychotic. An absolute disaster. And Chloé had to deal with it all on her own.

Usually, their mom, Caline was in charge and solved any actual problems that Camille had. 

When she was gone, all of the responsibility fell to Chloé, who wasn't sure how much she could handle.

But, to be fair, she was a two year old.

A literal toddler. 

She would make a mess, pulling the books off of a shelf, and by the time Chloé picked it all up, the next shelf had been empty.

Camille would run to the garden outside and pull all of the plants up as fast as she could, while laughing like a maniac. 

And Camille would demand that people play games with her, like uno, (which for the record, she has no idea how to play. She just sorted the cards by color and high-fived herself when she put all the cards down.)

It was an endless cycle of perpetual chaos.

But it was also endearing how much Camille wanted to be like her older sister.

Camille would try to wear Chloé's clothes and act confused when they were too big.

Camille would take Chloé's phone and pretend to talk on it, and, through some random button mashing magic, send random, gibberish text messages to various contacts.

Chloé made macaroni and cheese for dinner, and Camille almost cried because there was pepper in Chloé's bowl, but not her own. 

Whatever Chloé said, Camille would repeat. And repeat. And repeat.

Which was cute, when Chloé was singing lullabies and nursery rhymes, but not so cute when Chloé stubbed her toe and swore and Camille said the f-word at any minor inconvenience for the next few weeks.

(It was actually hilarious, but Caline had been so disappointed in the whole thing that Chloé vowed to be a better person, so that Camille would not follow in her footsteps and be a spoiled brat.)

Camille liked to listen to music with Chloé, watch movies with Chloé, and would wake Chloé up in the mornings to play with her. 

She did everything with Chloé, even homework. (Chloé did homework while Camille scribbled in a notebook, but she called it homework.)

Camille was the most genuine person that Chloé knew, and she wanted to protect her.

Because of Camille, Chloé was actively trying to be a better person. She stopped swearing, made sure to pick up her trash, and always made room for her little sister. 

Whether Chloé was watching an unsolved murder mystery documentary, or baking a cake, she always made room for Camille., letting her snuggle on the couch or help mix batter. 

Chloé knew what it felt like to be left out. Her mom has ignored her from a young age. She didn't have a solid group of friend's until high school.

She had felt lost and alone.

Confused.

She never wanted Camille to feel that way.

Sweet, little Camille who knew all of the words to "Let it Go," but only half the alphabet. 

Camille who listened to very word Chloé said, even if she didn't understand all of them.

Camille who loved rainbows and unicorns and dinosaurs, who's favorite song was "Africa," by Toto and favorite show was a tie between Veggie Tales and any documentaries that had monkeys.

(Chloé personally, was an Office fan, but she would watch any stupid children's television for her sister).

And maybe Chloé occasionally snuck Camille some ice cream, or candy, but she wanted what was best for her sister.

Even if she was a gremlin sometimes. 

*crash* 

Most of the time.

And Chloé's experience with Camille helped her to be a better hero. 

She has experience calming down toddlers, and was very good at dealing with that kind of akuma. Chloé often had to grab the 2yr old's hand, or pick her up to prevent her from running off, and as Queen Bee, she had the reflexes to stop akuma or criminals from running away.

-back to the beginning-

Babysitting Camille was an experience. 

And Chloé loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, but let me know what you think.


End file.
